Unexpected
by Ao-Chan
Summary: Tenemos que separarnos no?... Te amo... Espero que no lo olvides. Es tan doloroso... Pero asi tiene que ser, el torneo de Shamanes sera y todo acabara... Pero solo esta noche si? Solo hoy seremos amantes... Solo esta noche. One-Shot


**Unexpected**

Y si te dijera que toda mi vida a la única persona q he querido a sido a mi mamá? Y se que suena estupido he infantil pero esa es la verdad. Tal vez no lo comprendas ya que tú amas a muchas personas… Yo espero lo comprendas, quiero que lo comprendas.

Ella me amo sin pedirme nada, sufrió por mí, lloro por mí, siempre me dio todo lo que pudo, me enseño cosas. La amaba en verdad…-Volteo su mirada al cielo-Que hermosas estrellas, no crees?-Con una triste sonrisa dibujada en sus labios se paro de la silla que estaba frente a la mesa-Iré a tomas un baño-Y se alejo.

-que triste-Se había quedado viendo en dirección hacia donde se había dirigido quien acaba de tener una platica con el. Podía ver la tristeza en esa persona, la soledad, el vació y el dolor-Pero no estas solo, sabes?

----------

-Lo se-susurro al introducirse a las aguas termales-Pero aun así tu no me quieres como yo a ti… Tu corazón es de esa persona.

-Puede ser.

Se volteo al escuchar esa voz descubriendo ese rostro parecido al suyo pero a la vez tan diferente. Estaba sonriendo y preparado para tomar un baño con la toalla en su cintura como única prenda.

-Te tallare la espalda-Se para para ir a sentarse a un banquito-No, quédate ahí-Agarro una toalla, el jabón liquido y se acerco sentándose en las piedras detrás de él que estaban alrededor del pequeño estanque. Lo había rodeado con una pierda de cada lado de su cuerpo. Le paso su largo cabello para adelante dejándole la espalda descubierta y lista para el.-Se siente bien, no? El jabón es fresco-Sonrió aunque sabia que el otro no lo veía-Sabes es curioso que hables de tu mamá, por que para mi tu mamá y mi mamá son la misma persona a fin de cuentas somos hermanos gemelos… Pero se que te refieres a tu mamá de hace mil años-Sus manos se movían a un ritmo algo indefinido en la espalda del otro-Me gusta cuando me hablas de ti-Deposito mas jabón sobre la toalla y siguió tallando, esta vez con un ritmo mas lento-Espero que sigas hablando mas de ti y de lo q te gusta.

-Me gusta como mueves tus manos en mi espalda…-El sentir las manos de él en la espalda acariciando con movimientos suaves le estaba provocando sensaciones un poco…-Se siente tan… Mhh… Bien-Calurosas.

-Eso fue un gemido?-El ritmo de sus manos se hizo mas suave y lento. La mano derecha trazo toda la espalda llegando al final de esta.

-Ooh… Si… Se me escapo… Aah… Lo siento…-Su hermano se había mojado la mano izquierda y le había quitado el jabón de sus hombros.

-Hoy ser mas que tu hermano-El del cabello largo sintió como los labios de su hermano le besaban el hombro derecho, como la lengua trazaba una línea imaginaria por este, como esos labios succionaban donde les placía y como la mano derecha le quitaba el jabón de la espalda al mismo tiempo. Esos labios se separaron al fin de su ardiente piel.

Se paro y se volteo hacia el.

-Mira como me dejaste-Susurro con la respiración algo agitada señalando con la mirada entre sus piernas. Se acerco lentamente con una mirada depredadora hasta situarse entre las piernas de ese chico tan idéntico a el físicamente y tan diferente emocionalmente (El no estaba podrido por dentro), su mirada comenzó a tornarse triste de nuevo, no tenia intenciones de mostrar su tristeza… Pero no podía evitarlo.

Acerco su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de él, comenzando a acariciar lentamente esa zona. Sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz y regreso a los labios. Todo le parecía hermoso, suave y parecido. Subió la mano hasta que toco un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara…

-Je… Creo que soy narcisista- Por fin deposito sus labios sobre los otros con un beso suave, transparente e inocente.

Se le había hecho eterna la espera, ya hasta estaba pensando en hacerlo el, aunque le diera mucha pena, en realidad le encantaba el hecho de q no le viera la cara, así no vería lo rojo que estaba. Se separaron lentamente.

-Por hoy sabrás lo que es que te amen, Hao.

Sonrió.

Y esta vez fue él quien se atrevió a tocar esos labios con los suyos, saboreándolos, al cabo de unos segundos se separo de esos labios solo un poco, aun pudiendo sentir la respiración del otro para agarrar un poco de aire necesario.

Hao aprovecho ese preciso momento para introducir su lengua lentamente entre esos labios sabor a helado de vainilla, hasta rozar su lengua traviesa con la de Yoh, sí, era sabor helado de vainilla, sus lenguas estaban jugando a rozarse y saborearse, mientras las manos del chico de cabello largo comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de Yoh. La mano izquierda acariciaba la pierna derecha de este, rozando la toalla en el proceso, a veces se metía por debajo de esta acariciando la entrepierna al momento de tocar la ingle.

-Aah… Mhh…-Suspiro entre besos, podía sentir una de las manos de su hermano acariciando su pierna y luego la entrepierna. Rogaba entre pensamientos confusos en su mente que no tocara más allá o lo que saldría de su boca no seria un suspiro sino otra cosa.

La otra mano, la derecha, acariciaba la espalda, a veces llegaba hasta su cuello quedándose un rato acariciando los cabellos de la nuca y otra vez bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a la columna quedándose ahí un ratito haciendo pequeño círculos invisibles con los dedos en esa zona.

Yoh sabia que no aguantaría mucho tiempo en su garganta ese sonido vergonzante que amenazaba con salir, y que sus manos no aguantarían mucho tiempo alrededor del cuello de su hermano comenzando a explorar el cuerpo de este. La verdad es que le daba pena que sus manos hicieran algún movimiento... Sus labios por fin se separaron.

-Sabes a helado de vainilla-Sí, sabia que parecía tomate y que Hao lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa traviesa y coqueta, le daban ganas de decirle que dejara de verlo así, pero la verdad es que le encantaba esa sonrisa-Sabes? Necesito que hagas algo por mí o me volveré loco.

-Q... Que?-Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando Hao con su mano derecha agarro su mano izquierda y tan rápido como pudo la poso sobre su propio miembro erguido.

-Mhh... Necesito que me ayudes con el problema que ocasionaste. Si puedes, no?

Solo asintió bajando la cabeza. Su mano empezó a acariciar sin ritmo la intimidad de su compañero (Amante X.x no se ya...) este suspiro... En realidad Yoh no sabia como es q su mano podía actuar así... Se estaba muriendo de pena y aun así su mirada no dejaba de ver como su mano se movía sensualmente casi con voluntad propia... Por mas que trataba no dejaba de ver su mano en esa zona, y su propio miembro crecía con forme escuchaba los jadeos de la persona a la que le hacia eso.

-.Ohhh por los espíritus...-Dijo Hao que sentía como esa mano seguía un ritmo lento por toda su intimidad. Por fin había agarrado ritmo y se le hacia la cosa mas deliciosa del mundo que se sentía apunto de terminar cuando el ritmo acelero. Hasta ahora había mantenido los ojos aberrados pero al momento de abrirlos y ver a su hermano –Ahora amante- tan concentrado viendo como su mano se movía no pudo resistirse-Ven!-Estrecho sus labios con los otros y sus lenguas se rozaron casi al instante apasionadamente casi al punto de devorarse, comenzando el tan ansiado ritual.

Poco a poco fue empujando con su peso el cuerpo de Yoh hasta que este quedo acostado en el piso del baño y él quedo encima.

Dioses! Yoh estaba sintiendo cosas que no esperaba sentir. El piso frió bajo el, la boca de Hao jugando con la suya, su propia mano acariciando una parte que nunca creyó acariciar, las manos de Hao acariciando todo su cuerpo y el propio Hao sobre el. Sí, en definitiva se sentía en la gloria.

Hao separo la mano de Yoh con algo de pesar de su intimidad.

-Vamos a empezar-Sonrió picadamente y sus labios volvieron a juntarse contra los de su nuevo amante. Nuevo sí, por que no en balde viajo por todo el mundo, es obvio que había tenido mas amantes... Muchos amantes... Pero ninguno como el propio Yoh tal vez el hecho de que fueran idéntico a el y que sintiera que se estaba haciendo el amor a el mismo ayudara mucho. O solamente era a fin de cuentas su otra mitad pero en definitiva le gustaba lo que le provocaba. Se sentía un narcisista por pensar que ese cuerpo era perfecto.

Comenzó a bajar por ese cuerpo poco a poco distribuyendo besos calidos por todas partes. A estas alturas ya estaban completamente en el piso dejando las aguas termales algo lejos de ellos. Beso el cuello, sus manos estaban en movimiento contaste entre el pecho y las piernas.

-Arg!!...-Ese sonido le gustaba, se escuchaba tan sensual. No!!... Mas bien se escuchaba muy sexual, tanto que estuvo tentado a terminar todo ya, pero desistió por que lo mejor de todo era hacerlo lento y hacerlo pedir por mas.

Ese gemido había sido completamente involuntario. En serio. No podía contenerse al tener la lengua de Hao jugando con uno de sus pezones, mas especifico, el izquierdo, el otro estaba siendo atendido por una de sus manos. No sabia ni cual era y no le interesaba en ese momento. Esa lengua bajo mas ahora estaba entreteniéndose con su ombligo haciendo formas circulares alrededor de este. Y que hacían sus manos? Pues no mucho teniendo en cuenta que hasta respirar le daba trabajo, sus manos estaban atareadas acariciando el cabello de Hao.

-Arh! Por dios… Ahhh… No hagas eso-Le había quitado la toalla y ahora estaba depositando húmedos besos sobre la punta de su miembro ya por demás duro.

-Tu quédate quieto-Le guiño un ojo y regreso a su trabajo ahora con la intención de probar completamente ese sabor… La punta de su lengua toco el glande suavemente y le supo agrio, salado y raro, no le desagrado. Así que introdujo solo la punta en su boca y después bajo lentamente.

-Ahhh…. Dioses!-Sabia que sus gemidos eran muy fuertes pero le era imposible detenerlos. Yoh sintió la lengua de Hao jugando así con su sexo hasta que estuvo apunto de venirse-Eres… Tan bueno-Lo estaba devorando, succionando con maestría.

-Lo se-Sonrió cínicamente al separar su cara un momento para verlo a los ojos-Estas apunto, no?

-Er… Sí-sentía que hervía de pena.

-No lo hagas… Aguanta, quiero que sea juntos-Regreso a su trabajo lamiendo todo lo largo que era.

-No… Mhh… Me das muchas opciones para aguantar…-Dijo entre jadeos.

Subió por todo el cuerpo de Yoh hasta estar cara a cara, le sonrió dulcemente y lo mejo, haciéndolo probar su propio sabor. Sus caderas estaban haciendo un ritmo de vaivén, y arriba abajo lentamente para rozar miembro con miembro. Yoh había alzado las caderas involuntariamente para sentir más el roce.

Descuidadamente Hao había agarrado un poco de liquido que escurría del sexo de Yoh llenándose dos dedos con el. Se separo de ese labio.

-Yo se que para la primera vez con un hombre es mejor de espaldas… Pero quiero ver tu rostro… así que seré egoísta.

-No te preocupes. Piara mi esta bien.

Hao subió las piernas de Yoh un poco hasta q estuvieron recargadas en sus hombros. Lentamente introdujo el primer dedo en el interior de su gemelo causándole el mas mínimo dolor posible en verdad estaba tratando de ser gentil con el (Le era algo complicado teniendo en cuenta que el no era gentil) por que se sentía un poco responsable del dolor que Yoh estaba por sentir (Y es que en verdad lo era).

Yoh se relajo mentalmente tanto como pudo… sentía raro, era su primera ver que algo así le pasaba (Vamos que era obvio que ya lo había hecho antes con una mujer) le gusto la sensación incomoda… Cuando sintió un segundo intruso le molesto un poco pero el beso que Hao le había dado le había hecho olvidarse de ese malestar. Inmediatamente su recién proclamado amante introdujo un tercer dedo… Y pudo sentir una punzada electrizante recorrer su cuerpo y el movimiento lento y rítmico de Hao en sus dedos entrando lentamente para luego salir igual de lento…

-Oh… Esto es… Mas…-Respiraba demasiado rápido-Mas fuerte… rápido…

El chico de cabello largo le obedeció acelerando el ritmo. Una de sus manos estaba en su miembro resbaladizo acariciando tanto como podía, mientras la otra seguía trabajando arduamente con los dedos.

-Ya no aguanto… Voy a entrar.

-Si…-Su voz solo fue un pequeño hilo de sonido.

Hao separo sus dedos de la entrada de Yoh, lo beso desesperadamente acercando mas su cuerpo al que reposaba en las lozas frías y húmedas del baño. Al principio entro lentamente, tratando de no apresurar las cosas… Pero al sentir las piernas de su gemelo rodeando sus caderas empujándolo, invitando a hacerlo rápido no aguanto más y entro de una sola envestida.

Dioses! Jamás se le olvidaría esa sensación, era tan apretado, tan pequeño, lo rodeaba tanto calor… Quería quedarse para siempre así…

-Mh…-El gemido de su hermano lo saco de su ensueño. Y por un momento temió haberlo lastimado seriamente, bajó la mirada a donde estaba la unión de ambos cuerpos y la visión le pareció tan ardiente que soltó un gemido extasiado y se mordió el labio inferior… Recorrió ese cuerpo con la mirada azabache lentamente hasta que llego a toparse con una mirada gemela que lo veía con una especie de amor, deseo y… Que era lo otro que no descifraba aun?-Muévete… Por favor… Lo necesito.-Sí… Era pasión y demasiada ansiedad.

Yoh solo alcanzo a ver antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo como Hao sonreía picadamente antes de darle un beso roba-alientos, uno de esos besos donde sentía que le robaba el alma, donde se sentía morir y al mismo tiempo se sentía renacer… Quien sabe a lo mejor intentaba robarle el alma calidamente.

Lo estaba penetrando tan deliciosamente. Sabía que al principio lo había lento… Pero el no era una niña, ni su cuerpo ni su alma lo era, el era un hombre y por lo tanto le gustaban algunas cosas fuertes, como el sexo, fuerte y duro, y eso le hizo saber cuando lo apresuro a hacerlo mas rápido y duro.

-.Oh por dios… Creo que estamos llegando al cielo… Mas!

-que rico es esto… Eres tan estrecho… así se siente hacerse el amor a uno mismo? Es fantástico-Que comentario mas extraño había hecho pero es que el cuerpo de Yoh era el paraíso y lo estaba haciendo delirar… Estaba apunto de terminar lo sabia… Pero quería que lo hicieran juntos, así que agarro el miembro olvidado de su hermano menor y masajeo al mismo ritmo que sus caderas.

-No… Me voy a…

-Si hazlo… Yo también voy a venirme. Hagámoslo juntos.

-Mhju…-Cerro los ojos al unir sus labios con los de su alma gemela.

El ritmo de las caderas de Hao fue mas desgarrador al igual que el beso que al morderle el labio inferior a Yoh le saco uhn poco de sangre que saborearon ansiosamente en el beso.

Sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrerles el cuerpo simultáneamente y Hao dio una ultima envestida agresiva terminando al unísono… Hao dentro de Yoh y este entre los dos manchando la mano del mayor y sus abdómenes.

Se quedaron un rato así. Yoh respirando pesadamente y Hao dentro de él y sobre él.

-Ah…-Suspiro-Creo que necesitamos otro baño jijiji-Dijo el menor.

-Sí-Lo beso tiernamente-Gracias-Se separo lentamente de el. Al incorporarse le extendió la mano-Puedes pararte y caminar?

-Tengo q poder-Sonrió… De una manera… Triste.

Cuando se paro Hao, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para ir por el equipo de baño que estaba sobre un banquito. Yoh se acerco a el rodeándole la espalda. Lo abrazo.

-Sabes?-Susurro en el oído del mayor-Te amo-Le lamió la oreja despacito saboreando, lo sintió estremecer entre sus brazos.

-Esto es tan difícil-Se dejo llevar por su hermano menor al sentir la lengua de este en su cuello lamiéndolo de forma vertical-Pero… así tiene q ser.-Acario los brazos que estaban alrededor de su cintura-Mañana tu y yo pelearemos en el torneo del Shaman King… Será lo último.

-Lo se… Pero solo por hoy-Le volvió a susurrar.

-Si… Solo por hoy… Amémonos como amantes… Solo por hoy ámame como yo a ti…

-Sí…

Sabia que eso solo duraría esa noche y q tal vez (lo mas seguro) es q les dolería mucho después pero no le importaba. Haría feliz a Hao solo esa noche. Le haría sentir q lo amaba… Por que en verdad era así, no de la forma que le gustaría (Como amaba a Anna) pero lo amaba… Lo volteo para estar cara a cara…

Su rostro estaba cubierto de húmedas lágrimas. Le dolió, en verdad le dolió ver eso. Bebió esas lágrimas con sabor salado y dulcemente unió sus labios con los otros.

Esa noche se amarían como amantes por que quizás no podrían hacerlo más. Quizás no se volvieran a ver más.

Owari

------------------

_Hace mucho q no escribía, creo q un año o dos xD quien sabe…_

_El inicio estuvo algo raro (no me gusto mucho la verdad xD), si yo lo se, pero es q cuando estaba empezando el fic estaba en la parte triste de SK TT (Hablo del manga!) y en realidad el principio quería hacerlo Angust, pero me gano lo pervt xD de hecho yo tenia verdaderas intenciones de que Hao estuviera depre y casi casi cortándose las venas en todo el lemon y por supuesto que quería un Don Yoh como un gran Seme… Pero es imposible para mi!!! (XD) Yoh siempre sera Uke para mi ;; que lastima._

_Apropósito… Se que no deben de lavarse con jabón dentro de las aguas termales pero… Me vale xD_

_Este tipo de fic's donde hay dos personas idénticas o cosas así se me hacen de lo mas narcisistas y me encantan, por que siento que lo hacen con ellos mismos, como un autocomplacencia, e ahí el comentario de Hao, por que tiene q ser narcisista para q un cuerpo tan parecido a el se le haga perfecto no? xD_

_Bueno ya me voy, cuídense y a ver cuando vuelvo a escribir xD manden review!_

_A por cierto esto es One-Shot y no hace continuacion_


End file.
